1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus in a color test machine, and, more particularly, to an improvement on a heating apparatus in a color test machine, with which the test tumbler can be heated up and preserve the heat quickly to shorten the time duration needed for performing the color dyeing in the color test machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a color test is a required lead operation of a dye work for a yarn or a cloth. It is necessary for a small amount of cloths or yarns to be tested the color dyed prior to a mass production of dyeing being performed in spite of cloths or yarns in order to make sure a correct color being dyed. Thus, it is preferable that the color test for a small amount of cloths or yarns is performed under a condition identical with that for the mass production of dyeing.
A mass production of dyeing is processed in a closed system so that the temperature in the closed system is in a state of steadiness and the color dyed for all the cloths or the yarns is identical in the same lot. However, it is a challenge for a color test machine to simulate the treatment condition in the mass production of dyeing. Especially, the color test machine has to treat a variety of materials with different colors at the same time so that it is a difficult problem to maintain a preset temperature.
The heating apparatus provided in the conventional color test machine usually adopts the oil as the medium for transferring the heat, that is, the oil is filled in the color test machine at lower part thereof and the oil is heated up by way of a heater to maintain a constant temperature. A rotary shaft is mounted at the upper part of the color test machine and in conjunction with the test tumbler containing dyeing stuff and dyed samples such as cloths or yarns. As soon as the rotary shaft rotates, the test tumbler below the rotary shaft may immerge in the heated oil and the heat may transmit to the test tumbler. The procedure is kept circulated sequentially to perform the color test job.
However, There are deficiencies existing in the conventional heating apparatus applied in the color test machine. Usually, it is slow for the oil to be heated up and the oil being heated to a preset temperature requires a period of time. A bad smell may generate as soon as the oil is heated up and the bad smell may affect the air of the work site. It is serious that the cooling speed is slow so that it takes a long waiting time for the operator before the test tumbler can be taken out. Besides, the tumbler contacts with the oil directly so that the outer side of the test tumbler has to be cleaned up after completing the color test.
An object of the present invention is to provide a heating apparatus in a color test machine, in which the heat transfer medium is made of sand material so that heating and the heat preservation can be reached quickly to shorten the time duration needed by the process of dyeing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heating apparatus in a color test machine, which further offers a temperature measure device and an automatically controlled cooling system such that the test tumbler can be cooled down quickly and the temperature in the test machine can be measured precisely.